Spies
by Idothisfortheladies
Summary: Warren wants to go watch a movie, but ends up playing spies. ((Pre-slash))


**A/N:**

**Guh, I like this pairing. **

**I like an adorable Will forcing Warren to be adorable.**

**This is random and I consider this slashy even though you can't tell. **

* * *

Will Stronghold is watching TV, home alone, when the doorbell rings.

Instantly, the brown haired teen goes into spy mode, diving off the couch. He rolls, slightly unsuccessfully, towards the door and freezes when he sees a shape moving on the other side of the glass windows that frame the entrance. Looking around wildly he scurries towards the coffee table and ducks under it, peering at the door as someone tries the doorknob.

"They don't suspect anything." He mutters to himself and resumes his careful advance, watching the windows in case whoever it is decides to look in.

The doorbell rings again and Will smirks at the desperation of his, unknowing, adversary. He knows that, in a pressure situation, patience is the greatest virtue for one to have. It's not his fault the person on the other side of the door is an amateur. He presses himself against the wall and waits, holding his breath, for the person to give up and leave. No such luck, though, because they continue to stand there, and even knock a few times.

"Who's there?" He yells and the person on the other side of the door pauses.

"Stronghold?"

"Warren?" Will scrambles to his feet and pulls the door open, "What are you doing here?"

"What took you so long?" Warren remains unimpressed and Will glances behind him, grinning at the dark haired teen.

"I was a spy." He answers happily, disregarding Warren's expression.

He gets that not everyone has an imagination.

"You were a spy?" Warren demands and Will nods.

"You didn't even see me." He smirks, which only causes Warren to roll his eyes, "Admit it, you thought no one was home."

"I heard the TV and figured you were being an idiot." Warren insults idly, peering into the house warily, "Are your parents home?" Despite proving his innocence, Warren still has trouble with Will's parents. They're not exactly the best match, especially when Will's dad talks about all the villains he's fought (and beaten). Warren always manages to singe the furniture when _that _topic comes up.

"No, they're off saving the world." Will shrugs, "Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie or something. I'm off work and there's nothing else to do." Warren speaks gruffly, like he can't believe he's asking Will of all people, but Will accepts the roundabout compliment with a smile. He's used to Warren by now, and he likes how tough the other teen is. Will himself isn't tough, not even with his super strength. It's just not who he is.

"I don't have any money."

"I'll pay." Warren offers instantly and Will can almost swear he blushes when he says it.

"I don't know." Will looks back at the couch and the TV, "I promised my parents I wouldn't leave."

"Overprotective, are they?" Warren comments and Will frowns at him.

"No, just parents."

"Well," Warren shuffles his feet awkwardly, "I'll go then."

"No, you don't have to." It's Will's turn to speak too fast and he's turn to blush, though Warren smiles at him. A Warren smile, not too present, but still kind of there. Will's smiles are big and come often, Warren's smiles are soft and come very, very rarely. Will likes smiling and he likes being smiled at, especially when he's being smiled at by Warren.

"Are we watching reality shows?" Warren asks and Will glowers at him.

"No." Of course, they can both hear Jersey Shore blaring from the TV. Will turns the thing off on their way to the living room, muttering about how the show is entertaining. Warren nods mockingly and sprawls on the couch, leaving Will little room. Will's used to it, though, so he simply takes the space he's given and shrugs, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"We could play video games?" Will suggests, "Or, read?"

"You read?"

"No." Will grins, "I don't."

"Haven't we played all your video games?"

"It's not my fault you get bored easily!" Will defends himself, "What do you suggest?"

Warren smiles mischievously and Will's heart beats faster at just how sexy the look is, though he doesn't have much time to dwell on it, "Why don't we play spies?"

"What?"

"You seem to think it's fun." Warren continues, "And I've never played before."

"Okay..." Will can't help but look at Warren funny, "Do you know what to do?"

"Show me." Warren commands and Will stands up, "Where are we going?"

"We have to make it to the kitchen without being seen." Will states confidently, "So, get on your hands and knees."

"Wow, Stronghold, I didn't think you had it in you." Warren smirks, but obliges, "Like this?"

"There's no wrong way to get on your hands and knees." Will drops to the floor and scoots to the edge of the couch, looking around it, "Come on." He begins crawling towards the doorway to the kitchen, smiling as Warren follows him. After a few seconds he rolls over to the small table in the hallway and hides on the side closest to the door. Warren follows, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What now?"

"We wait until they're gone." Will whispers, "See them?"

"No," Warren huffs, "I don't."

"Right there!" Will gestures to an area around the kitchen door and Warren sighs, "See them?"

"Yes, Stronghold, I see them."

"You're the one who wanted to play spies!" Will breaks character to glare at Warren, "So you better play spies!"

"You're an idiot." Warren frowns, "Are they gone?"

"Check." Will allows Warren to look around him, "Are they?"

"Yep." Warren nods and they head out, crawling faster now that their destination is in sight. Warren manages to overtake Will, laughing as he does, "Slow!"

"Cautious!" Will shoots back, "No man left behind, Warren!"

"You're not a man." Warren shoots back, disappearing into the kitchen as Will hurries to catch up. He finds Warren hiding under the kitchen table, smirking as Will joins him, and muttering about getting a better partner. When Will slaps him upside the head he laughs and demands to know if Will is always "that slow". Will chooses to ignore the comment and look around the kitchen, in case they're in the middle of an ambush.

"I'll check the perimeter." He tells Warren seriously, "You stay here."

"I can't let you go alone." Warren actually looks offended, "What if you get hurt?"

"I'll be fine." Will puts a hand on Warren's shoulder, "Tell my wife I love her."

"You don't have a wife." Warren snorts and earns another glare, "Sorry."

"No you're not." Will rolls his eyes and heads out, making his way around the kitchen, opening drawers and making a show of checking every nook and cranny.

"Anything?" Warren calls and he turns to look back at the table.

"No, we're good."

"Perfect." Warren crawls out to join him, sitting with his back against the counter and stretching his legs out in front if him, "My knees hurt."

"Amateur." Will snorts, earning his own smack to the back of the head.

"Not everyone is as immature as you." Warren reminds him, which only makes Will grin and elbow him playfully.

"You are."

"Yeah," Warren agrees, "I guess I can be."

"That's a good thing, though." Will says idly, "The fact that you know how to have fun." He glances at Warren whose face is unreadable, like it always is. Still, there's a slight difference in the height of the corners of his mouth, he's trying not to smile, and Will elbows him again, "Where to next?"

"I left my badge back at the couch." Warren answers seriously, "It's risky, but I think we should go back and get it."

"Do you think you're ready?" Will demands and Warren quirks a brow.

"Please, Stronghold; I was born ready."

Will can't help but smile.


End file.
